


slow dancing (with you)

by buzzybees



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Forehead Touching, Kissing, Light Angst, One Shot, SPOILERS FOR VOLUME 8 CHAPTER 4 AND 5, Slow Dancing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but that's like it, only because they mention yang and the bike boys and how worried they are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28334418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buzzybees/pseuds/buzzybees
Summary: "Weiss, no offence, but... of course you would have a ballroom in your mansion.""It's a manor." Weiss corrected with her usual snark, but Ruby heard the underlying playfulness there even if Weiss didn't mean for it to escape her.Ruby stopped in the middle of said room and spun around towards her partner, and despite the flood of butterflies in her stomach and outright nervousness invading her now, she reached a hand out to her with a cute tilt to her head and dorky smile on her face."Miss Schnee, care to dance?"
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee, slight bumbleby mention
Comments: 30
Kudos: 134





	slow dancing (with you)

**Author's Note:**

> does schnee manor have an actual ballroom? dont remember, dont care because that's what it is in this fic alright? i just love them so much and wanted to make a fic for them loosely based on the song slow dancing by aly & aj. highly recommend that song because it's great!
> 
> this was written after chapters 4 and 5 of volume 8 and has been sitting in my drafts and takes place in between those two chapters so if you haven't seen those ones for some reason, best to click away from this my friends. anyways, hope you guys enjoy!

"But that's the thing... I did."

Ruby held out her scroll as Blake stopped beside her. Her faunus ears lowered on her head at the sight of the bars flashing on Ruby's screen, and Ruby sighed lightly, closing it and putting it in her pocket.

"I'm sure they're fine, but..." Ruby trailed off and looked back outside through the enormous doors of Schnee Manor. She felt Blake's hand on her shoulder, and she leaned into her side for a minute, allowing the brief contact to ground her in the moment, even if Blake's hand was cold to the touch due to the bitter winds of Atlas outside the doors.

"It's okay to be worried." Blake replied, and as Ruby hummed in acknowledgement, they heard distant clacking of heels until they weren't so distant anymore, and suddenly Weiss was in front of them and slamming the doors shut, breaking them both out of their musings and making Ruby jump ten feet in the air.

"It's _freezing_ out there." Weiss whined, shivering as she turned around to face them both. "So, _please_ come with me before you _both_ catch a cold and then infect everyone else."

Ruby and Blake looked at each other for a second, before nodding at the ex-heiress in front of them. Ruby giggled when Weiss sighed in relief, catching the brief fond look in her icy blue eyes before she turned away to lead them down the hallway she showed them to before. 

Ruby followed behind Weiss, eyes widening every step they took towards wherever Weiss was leading them. She realised this was the first time Ruby had seen more of the manor, as the first time she was here was only to play nice and be undercover for General Ironwood. But this time, she had the chance to look at the expensive and elegant paintings on the walls, the sleek walls and floors polished to perfection, the thick carpet adorning the floor they walked on. 

Blake wasn't fairing any better on her end as her eyes and ears swivelled this way and that, possibly feeling the same as Ruby about the whole thing.

"Wow, Weiss." Blake breathed out, and Weiss continued to walk ahead of them, but hummed back to them to indicate she was listening.

Before Blake could continue her thought, Ruby beat her to it.

"Your house is _insane_!" Ruby interjected, eyes wide and shimmering as they passed by several grand windows in the hallway, looking out at the snowflakes drifting down briefly before returning her gaze to the back of Weiss' head. Weiss shrugged and turned her head to look back at them both while walking, and the slight downtrodden look in her eyes caught Ruby off guard for a moment.

"It's... Certainly extravagant." Weiss mumbled, blinking and turning around to stare ahead again. "And too empty."

She murmured it, but both Ruby and Blake heard it as clear as day. She shared a look with Blake, her faunus ears pinned on her head again, but before either of them could comment on that statement, Weiss stopped walking abruptly.

Ruby skidded to a stop to avoid slamming into her back, and when Weiss gestured to the open door next to them, Ruby gasped as they entered the room.

_Weiss'_ room, to be precise.

"Holy canoli..." Ruby breathed out in disbelief. There was so much to take in and not enough time to do it. Her eyes shot to Nora on Weiss' large bed, fluffy white blankets covering her body and May standing next to the bed with her arms crossed on her chest. There was a bookcase against the wall near the wide, imposing window on the opposite wall and so much _space_ around the rest of the room that Ruby could fit her entire bedroom back in Patch _inside_ this room.

Blake whistled from behind her as she walked further into the room, doing a small spin around to take the entire room in for another moment. When she stopped and turned back to look at Weiss, who stood near the door still, she took note of the pink on her cheeks and the attempt at shrinking herself, curling her arms around herself.

"Your room is so cool, Weiss." Ruby beamed, and Weiss met her eyes then, the colour deepening on her cheeks as she cleared her throat, playing with the gloves on her hands.

"Thanks... It doesn't... Hold many fond memories." Weiss replied softly, tearing her eyes away from Ruby and towards Nora on her bed, walking closer to it to look over her. Ruby frowned at that, but before she could ask, May cut into their conversation.

"She needs to be bandaged up. Those scars are... Deep, and nasty." May spoke carefully, gauging the reactions of the rest of the girls around her. "I, uh, would do it, but... Probably best if a friend dealt with... All that." May said awkwardly, scratching the back of her head. May gave them all one last look before she retreated out of the room, mumbling something about "finding the kitchen in this big ass manor."

Ruby glanced down to Nora's unconscious form, and once her brain clicked into place what May meant, her cheeks turned red and she immediately looked away.

"Not it!" She squealed childishly, pressing her finger to her nose. Blake and Weiss looked at each other, and Weiss quickly caught on and pressed her finger to her nose just as Blake was lifting her hand to do the same. Blake's ears flattened nervously and she sighed heavily.

" _Fine_. Guess it had to be me, anyways." Blake grumbled and walked towards the bed, already starting to pull the covers away from Nora's body. Weiss and Ruby stood next to each other as they watched her sit Nora up against the headboard.

"Don't worry," Weiss said, and Ruby looked at her to see a playful smirk on her face and a mirthful twinkle in her eye and Ruby decided it was one of Weiss' best looks.

"We won't tell Yang." Weiss completed her thought, and Ruby burst into cackles at the incredulous look on Blake's face. Blake sputtered, reaching out desperately in her mind for some sort of retort or response to that, and when she came up empty, she groaned and turned back to the task at hand with a tomato red face.

" _Anyways_ ," Blake said. "This will probably take a bit, if you guys wanted to wander around."

They left Blake behind in Weiss' room and once the click of the door indicated it was shut tight, the partners looked at each other and giggled, Weiss' hand raising to cover her mouth as she laughed.

Ruby's eyes were transfixed, despite her own laughter, on Weiss' bright eyes and lovely smile which she was trying to hide. She gazed into Weiss' striking ocean eyes and found her laughter subsiding much quicker than Weiss', her giggles leaving her body and turning into sighs instead, a happy gleam in her eye as Weiss continued to let her laughter bounce off the walls of the hallway.

Weiss soon realised that Ruby was just... _Staring_ , and promptly stop laughing, eyes blinking and cheeks turning pink once again.

"What?" Weiss said, looking back at her with slight worry in her eyes.

It was Ruby's turn to blush, and she shrank back a little, raising a hand to scratch the back of her head awkwardly.

"Oh, uh... Nothing! Nothing, don't worry about it." Ruby said with no confidence at all. Weiss furrowed her eyebrows at her, but Ruby cleared her throat and turned away, gesturing down the hall. "Oh, look, more of this huge house to explore! Show me around?" She glanced over to Weiss, soft but awkward smile on her face. Weiss pursed her lips and flitted her eyes away to look down the hallway.

"I suppose I could." Weiss replied, and Ruby beamed, fist pumping out of excitement.

"Lead the way, partner!" Ruby said, smile widening when Weiss rolled her eyes at her with fondness.

Weiss brushed past her and continued down the hallway with Ruby in tow, silver eyes wide and intrigued at every little thing Weiss pointed out along their way - the massive kitchen that they found May inside, raiding the fridge, a beautiful yet small nook along the way with several bookcases and a window to look out at Mantle below, comfortable arm chairs spaced out around the sleek wooden tables. Ruby blinked in awe as they continued on, pointedly going past a set of stairs leading upwards, to another set of massive double doors.

"Ooo, what's in there?" Ruby squealed, bounding excitedly up the stairs. Weiss made a noise behind her- one of surprise or protest, Ruby wasn't sure- but Ruby ignored it and swung the large doors open, gasping in surprise.

She crept inside, the spacious room greeting her with dazzling, beautiful chandeliers above her head and a long table pushed against the opposite wall at the other end of the enormous room. More chairs and tables were pushed to the sides of the room, clearly not being used for anything anytime soon, and there were a series of windows with satin curtains covering them, most of the light coming from the ones above.

The last thing her eyes drifted upon was a grand piano in the corner of the room as well as a gramophone next to it, but no record inside or any indication it might even be working anymore. Ruby's eyes sparkled and she whirled around to Weiss, who was blushing furiously.

"Is this where you have _parties?"_ Ruby said gleefully, and Weiss blinked at her, before huffing in indignation and crossing her arms.

"They aren't ' _parties_ ', Ruby. It's a ballroom. We would have sophisticated gatherings with only the best and elite of Atlas while dancing, drinking champagne, eating the best food." Weiss replied, and Ruby just shrugged, waving her hand in dismissal.

"Tomato tomahto." She giggled at the extra huff that escaped from Weiss' throat. Ruby gazed around at the expensive looking furniture and beautiful decor once more, and she heard Weiss shuffle her feet behind her. "It's beautiful."

She looked back to Weiss, who smiled slightly, shrugging her shoulders.

"It's quite lovely, yes." Weiss said. "Last time I was in here... Wasn't the best night, I'm afraid."

Ruby frowned at that, feeling a rush of something inside of her when Weiss' eyes turned away from hers to look around the room. Ruby wished she could change those memories for her partner- wished she could go back in time and be here for her, to chase away those terrible nights alone in this stupid house.

A light bulb went off in Ruby's head.

Maybe she couldn't go back in time to do any of that. Maybe Weiss wouldn't even agree to this idea she suddenly had and maybe they didn't even have enough time.

But it didn't hurt to try her best to help, to provide a better memory for Weiss in this place.

Ruby chewed on her bottom lip and turned away from Weiss to look around the room again, walking a bit closer to the middle of the room. She felt Weiss' eyes on her back, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up at that fact, palms sweating as she mapped out in her head what she really wanted to do. First, though, she cleared her throat and looked up at the high ceiling of the ballroom.

"Weiss, no offence, but... of course you would have a ballroom in your mansion."

"It's a manor." Weiss corrected with her usual snark, but Ruby heard the underlying playfulness there even if Weiss didn't mean for it to escape her.

Ruby stopped in the middle of said room and spun around towards her partner, and despite the flood of butterflies in her stomach and outright nervousness invading her now, she reached a hand out to her with a cute tilt to her head and dorky smile on her face.

"Miss Schnee, care to dance?"

Weiss blinked, her cheeks flushing adorably at what Ruby just asked her. Ruby maintained the gentle smile on her face, and Weiss stood as still as a statue with her eyes locked on her, seemingly stunned into silence.

Her arm was getting tired as she held it out towards her frozen partner, and her smile was waning as she realised maybe this wasn't really the best idea- maybe it offended Weiss? Maybe she didn't ask properly, maybe-

Weiss stepped forward then and silenced her raging thoughts immediately, reaching out to gingerly touch Ruby's hand. Ruby brightened and Weiss sighed lightly, blushing furiously as Ruby gripped her hand to pull her closer, their bodies inches from each other. Ruby wasn't entirely sure where to put her other hand - she'd never danced with a whole other person before, especially like this - but she attempted to seem like she knew what she was doing. She hesitantly reached her left hand towards Weiss' neck, to wrap it around or something - she didn't know - and Weiss immediately rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Your form is off." Weiss said. Ruby pouted and was about to protest, to defend herself, but the words were sucked out of her when Weiss took her other hand in hers, slowly but surely lowering it from her shoulder all the way down to her waist, leaving it there as she stepped closer to her. Ruby felt her cheeks heat up considerably when Weiss placed her hand on Ruby's shoulder, keeping their other hands interlocked.

"There." Weiss said, a soft mumble in the limited space between them. She met Ruby's eyes, looking slightly up at her despite her heels and Ruby felt a burst of pride at that for some reason, realising just how far both of them have come and how much maturing each of them had to do in a short span of time.

Weiss cleared her throat at the prolonged silence and the intense stare that Ruby had towards her, and it broke Ruby out of her reverie, grip tightening on Weiss' waist and hand.

"Right! Um..." Ruby stuttered, gulping and looking down at her feet, taking a small step to start leading the dance. Weiss followed with ease, despite a few hiccups here and there from Ruby's end, and although it wasn't the most perfect dance nor the most coordinated, Ruby assumed it was okay enough due to the small curl to Weiss' lips as they moved, and the shine in her eyes when she met hers again.

They moved slowly but surely in the middle of the room, swaying back and forth together. The lights on the chandelier reflected in Weiss' eyes, her smile dazzling and gentle and _wow_ , Ruby thought, Weiss was _so beautiful_.

Weiss' cheeks turned red all of a sudden, and Ruby blinked a few times, her steps stuttering in the next little bit of their dance, eyes widening.

"Oh." Ruby squeaked, embarrassment flooding her. "I said that out loud, huh?"

Weiss maintained her hold on her to keep the dance going despite the stumbles from Ruby, and cleared her throat again, nodding shyly. Ruby flushed and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"Sorry." She said, and Weiss squeezed her hand, and although Ruby's eyes were closed, she felt Weiss' presence grow closer. She felt her breaths lightly hitting her face, which prompted her to crack open her eyes, swallowing back the surprised squeak at how _close_ Weiss was now, her blue eyes staring straight into her wide, silver ones.

"Don't be silly." Weiss murmured with a gentle tone, flicking her eyes back and forth between her eyes. "... Thank you." She said it quietly, but relief embraced Ruby at those two simple words, grateful that Weiss wasn't weirded out in any way. She smiled at her, soft and shy, and Weiss returned it, the adorable flush on her cheeks not going away. 

It was quiet for a bit longer, the both of them gently circling together and Ruby was pretty proud of herself for keeping up with the dance, despite the existence of her two left feet. It was... surprisingly easy, to just let go in that moment - to be there with Weiss mere inches from her, her eyes locked on hers without any indication of pulling away from her. It was hard to imagine Weiss ever agreeing to this back at Beacon, where she barely tolerated her and didn't want anything to do with her. But whatever happened along the way, whatever she did to deserve to have Weiss Schnee in her arms and dancing with her, she was grateful for it.

Weiss suddenly bit her lip, and _Gods_ , how could she not glance down to them when she did that? 

The moment she did, she quickly pulled her eyes away in slight fear, but if Weiss noticed it or cared much about it, she didn't say anything. Instead, she pressed even closer to Ruby, looking deep into her eyes.

"I think you're extraordinary, Ruby Rose." Weiss breathed out, the gentle puff fanning out against her lips. Ruby swallowed thickly when Weiss shifted her hands, their dance practically turning into them standing still in the ballroom. Weiss slid her hands over Ruby's shoulders, wrapping her arms around her neck. She looked up at her with half-lidded eyes, and Ruby was at a loss of what to do, what to _say_. 

All she knew was that she really enjoyed their dance, and _really_ enjoyed how close Weiss was, and decided she wanted her closer.

So, she moved her own hands, sliding them around Weiss' waist and pressing their bodies together, resting her forehead against Weiss' gently with a soft smile on her face.

"I think you're talking about yourself." Ruby whispered back, and giggled as Weiss rolled her eyes in a joking manner.

They fell silent after that, breathing each other in and looking into each other's eyes. Ruby squeezed her arms around Weiss' waist and encouraged them to start moving again, swaying gently in a small circle and focused solely on each other, solely on that feeling and that moment despite the war raging outside and all the messy things happening in their lives.

"You know," Ruby found herself saying, and Weiss raised an eyebrow curiously. Ruby flushed and shifted her eyes a little. "I was jealous when I thought Neptune was going to dance with you back at Beacon."

A beat. Two beats.

Ruby shifted her eyes back to look at Weiss, and wasn't sure how to feel about the incredulous look on her face and the slight amusement in her smirk.

"Of _Neptune?"_ Weiss said, and let out a small giggle at the look on Ruby's face, reaching up to cup her cheeks with her gloved hands. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I just... Why?"

"Because..." Ruby trailed off, cheeks tomato red as she glanced away from Weiss, a bundle of nerves settling into the pit of stomach. She knew exactly why - she'd known it ever since she saw them sitting together near the dance floor, laughing and talking. Her stomach had flipped upside down and felt sick when Neptune had gestured towards the dance floor at one point, but Weiss had politely declined with a smile and a shake of the head.

Relief had flooded her then, and although she was younger then, and naive and innocent, she knew what a crush entailed - at least, somewhat.

It wasn't just a crush, though, and she realised that now. She realised she wanted so much more - and she would never know if that was returned until she opened up to her partner about it.

"I... I guess, because..." Ruby finally broke from her thoughts and had stopped their movements again, and as they stood in the middle of the Schnee Manor ballroom with twinkling lights above them, her heart sped up in her chest and her palms began to sweat at the confession on the tip of her tongue.

"I wanted it to be me." Ruby finally said. "That danced with you."

She braced herself for the disappointment on Weiss' face, the disgust or the hesitance at what she just said.

It never came, because Weiss merely blinked at her with a renewed blush on her face, before she let out a long breath. She smiled that beautiful smile up at her and Ruby was pretty sure her heart grew wings all of a sudden and wanted to fly out of her chest.

"Well," Weiss said, leaning the tiniest bit closer and causing Ruby's breath to hitch. "It's you now, isn't it?"

The weight lifted off of Ruby's shoulders, and she splayed her hands on Weiss' back, breath hitching at the close proximity of their lips. She slowly nodded, and Weiss continued to grin at her.

There was a moment of silence before either of them did anything. Ruby's heart was beating so fast that she was afraid Weiss would hear it somehow, or at least feel it. She gulped, throat bobbing as nerves filled her churning stomach. Weiss was simply standing there, gazing at her with loving blue eyes and she couldn't take it anymore. 

"Weiss." Ruby whispered. Weiss hummed in response and it gave Ruby the courage to continue despite the rapid beating of her heart.

"Can I... Kiss you?" Ruby faltered halfway through her sentence, and she internally cursed herself for losing whatever confidence she may have had at the beginning of all of this. However, as she waited with baited breath for Weiss' answer, her lovely pale skin continued to burn bright red and she sealed the deal with a quick nod of her head, fully and wholly ready.

Ruby licked her dry lips and nodded slightly, taking a breath and leaning forward. Weiss' eyes fluttered shut, and Ruby took another moment to admire her stunning features, her long beautiful lashes tickling her cheeks when she leaned in the last little bit, finally pressing her lips to hers.

Ruby... Really had no clue what she was doing in the slightest.

It was her first ever kiss - and she assumed Weiss had already shared hers with somebody, because she at least seemed to understand the basics as she moved her lips against hers. Ruby was caught up in _all_ of it - the softness of her plump lips against hers, the warmth of her gloved hands against her cheeks and push of her body against hers as she leaned further into her. Splotches of colour danced behind her eyelids at all the feelings and emotions flooding her and she tightened her grip around Weiss' body, maintaining the rhythm that Weiss had created in their kiss.

She wasn't sure if she was doing it right at all, but perhaps it didn't matter, with the way Weiss hummed against her lips and the way she sucked on Ruby's bottom lip, a soft whine escaping Ruby's mouth at the action. Ruby just followed her lead, humming appreciatively when Weiss buried her hands in her cropped hair, feeling the light tremor that travelled through Weiss' body. Ruby kept a gentle, soft hold on her body, but couldn't help herself and began trailing her hands up and down her back, tickling along her spine and Weiss shivered again, her lips briefly breaking contact to let out a shuddering breath before diving back in again. Ruby mind grew more and more blank each passing second, everything else fading away and only the feel of Weiss' lips and her hands in her hair occupying her mind.

Ruby wanted to keep going - she was already loving _everything_ about kissing Weiss - but she was slowly burning her lungs without breathing for so long, so she gently pulled away with a 'pop', chest heaving and breaths coming out quick.

Weiss stayed still for several moments, eyes remaining closed. Ruby gently trickled her fingers down to Weiss' hips and pressed her thumbs there to caress over her dress. She smiled slightly at the shiver it produced, watching with rapt attention as Weiss fluttered her eyes open, the blue so vibrant and full of adoration that Ruby almost cried in that moment.

"Was that your first?" Weiss blurted, and Ruby flushed instantly.

"Y-Yes? I'm sorry if it was bad, I'm so sorry Wei-"

Weiss surged forward and captured her lips again, effectively cutting her off and making her eyes widen. Weiss pulled away after a few seconds, looking up at Ruby with almost childish glee, something she wasn't used to seeing on her.

"It wasn't." Weiss breathed out. "It was... Amazing, Ruby."

"Oh." She replied lamely, and Weiss let out a small laugh, sighing lightly and shifting herself away from her partner. Ruby's butterflies returned as Weiss held her face gently, biting her lip almost bashfully and clearing her throat.

"It was mine too." Weiss confessed softly, and Ruby's shock must have shown vividly on her face because a tiny smile made its way to Weiss' lips, the ex-heiress shrugging her shoulders.

"But... You're..." Ruby started, and she truly had no idea how she was going to finish that thought and it didn't help when Weiss quirked an eyebrow at her - playfully and almost with an air of cockiness as well, her fingers on Ruby's cheek beginning to dance along her cheekbone and down to her jawline, caressing ever so slightly. Amusement danced in Weiss' eyes when Ruby's cheeks coloured again.

"I'm...?" Weiss replied, and Ruby had to remind herself to _breathe_.

"You're... _Weiss."_ Ruby said, and she raised one of her hands to press over top of Weiss' on her cheek, leaning into her palm and nuzzling into the fabric enclosing her warm skin. "You're... Beautiful. And strong, and smart and you have the biggest heart, with so much love to give, and I..." Ruby stopped herself, words just tumbling out without her consent and she flushed deeply, clearing her throat. "I just can't believe someone wouldn't have kissed you before." She finished with an awkward laugh, flicking her eyes between Weiss', noting the surprise in her eyes.

Weiss shrugged again and smiled, almost sadly now.

"My life here, before Beacon... Wasn't the type of life where I could... _Be_ with people." Weiss said, glancing away from Ruby. "Didn't help that when I _was_ encouraged to date, Father would bring... Less than favourable people to meet me that I could care less about."

Ruby's heart sank with sadness at her vulnerable, bitter tone and she quickly reached out with her other hand to cup Weiss' jaw, bringing her attention back to her - this wasn't how she meant for all of this to go. She wanted Weiss to look _away_ from those bad memories, from those awful nights in a place that destroyed her spirit and from a Father that never deserved her as a daughter in the first place.

"Well... I'm honoured it was me." Ruby said with a cheeky grin, and Weiss was smiling again, sadness sweeping away just as quickly as it had come and she hummed in reply again, lowering one of her hands to cup the back of Ruby's neck, fingertips caressing the short hairs there.

"So, it was... Good? For you, I mean?" Weiss said softly, and Ruby sputtered, eyes widening and head nodding rapidly.

"Yes!" Ruby squeaked, and Weiss sagged with relief, smiling at her widely.

"Okay." Weiss said, and Ruby grinned widely back at her, heat flooding her cheeks. She took a breath and leaned in a little again, deciding to go back for _a lot_ more than that, and Weiss seemed just as eager albeit a little embarrassed at all the affection, when a call from the doorway to the ballroom startled them both, breaking them apart with harsh blushes on their faces.

"Guys?" Blake called. "Nora's, um, all bandaged up now, so..."

"Right!" Ruby squeaked, and Weiss swiftly turned around to stand next to her, both of them looking at Blake as she stood in the doorway, eyebrow raised and a teasing smirk on her face. Thankfully, they _weren't_ kissing when she found them, but were still very much in a tight embrace, and that thought flooded Ruby's cheeks with even more red.

"We should probably get ready for the broadcast." Blake said, smirk never leaving her face as both of them nodded back at her.

"We'll be there soon." Weiss said, and Ruby saw the adorable blush on her face in the corner of her eye.

Blake hummed and giggled, turning around. But just as she was about to leave the room, she gave them one last look over her shoulder.

"Don't worry." Blake said, echoing Weiss' words back to her from earlier. "Lips are sealed until you're ready." Blake winked at them teasingly and then finally left them behind, Ruby's shoulders slumping forward when she breathed out a deep sigh.

Weiss slipped her hand into hers, and it brought her attention back to her, meeting her soft blue eyes. There was a shy smile on her face, despite the clear embarrassment they both felt in that moment. She interlocked their fingers, and Ruby's heart surged when she leaned into her side, looking up at her.

"We should probably go back, then." Weiss muttered softly. Ruby nodded, and Weiss started to walk forward, intending to tug Ruby along behind her. But Ruby didn't let her get too far before she tugged her back, delighting in the cute squeal that escaped her lips before Ruby's lips captured them in another soft kiss. Her bright smile eventually made them break the kiss, and Ruby opened her eyes to look at her partner, happiness and joy displayed all over Weiss' face.

"Now we can go." Ruby said, and Weiss huffed a laugh, shoving her shoulder and then they were both giggling to each other, making their way back towards Weiss' room to settle down for the broadcast, to get back to the reality of what they're up against outside of these walls.

But, with Ruby's tingling lips and Weiss' soft hand in her own, she knew that whatever was thrown at them, they wouldn't lose each other. They wouldn't lose anyone else, and they wouldn't give up.

And she and Weiss would share another slow dance again.

Ruby vowed to make that happen, no matter what Salem did to them in the future.


End file.
